


Ну, в Путь!

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Other, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, gel pen, watercolor pencils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Мандалорец расстается со своим маленьким подопечным. Будь хорошим джедаем! Как бы говорит он ему сквозь рыдания. Используй свою Силусумкуправильно.Ты ведь в курсе, что там с легкостью поместятся все мечи противников?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Ну, в Путь!




End file.
